Till death
by cristina reid
Summary: Sequal to "For Rich or for Poor" Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequal to "For Rich or For Poor" Warnings/ SLASH VIOLENCE POSSIBLE NON-CON IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT OR IF YOU PLAN TO CRUSH MY FANTASYS DO NOT READ OR REVIEW!

chapter1

Two men sat in chairs opistite each other. "I trusted you once. I just want to make sure I am not making the same mistake twice." The older said.

The other nodded once. "I know. But I promise, this time I will not fail. The last time I handed you the boy. This time is different."

The older stared with dark eyes. "What do you plan for him?" He leaned forward in his chair. "Because if this boy escapes once more-"

The younger interupted. "I understand that the law is watching you. Thats why when the boy goes missing, you will not be there."

The older glared more. "Where is there?"

The younger smirked. "Their First Aniversery Ball."

The olders brows narrowed. "You are going to take the boy when my son is around? Thats very careless of you."

"Oh no, Uther. It will be the perfect timing. Too many people around-"

"Too many police around." Uther shot. "My son has his bodyguards following this boy all over the place. Protecting him."

The younger still smirked. "Your son has built a palace for his husband."

"Dont use that phrase." Uther hissed. Then he blinked in confusion as it hit. "What do you mean palace?"

The younger smiled. "He calls Merlin Pendragon, his Prince."

Uther squinted and stared with his lips curled in disgust.

Cenred smirked still. "He's also given Merlin part of his company."

That was it. Uther growled real loud as he stood up from his seat. He kicked the chair backwards, silently cursing to himself. He turned back to Cenred and hissed through his teeth. "Find him. Whatever you do to him... if he comes out alive, I will come after you."

XOXOXOXO

"Oh! Mr. Pendragon!"

Merlin turned at the voice of the secretary.

"Where have you been? You have a very important client waiting. He's been very impatient-"

"I know. I know. I was on the phone with Arthur. He's still stuck in Brazil with some stuck up seller that cant make up his mind."

"He says that if you took too long, he'd leave and not sign the contract."

Merlin frowned at that. "Contract? What contract?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm the messanger. Thats all."

Merlin sighed and turned. Quickly making his way to his office. He reached he door and took a deep breath. Merlin opened the door. "I'm sorry i'm late. Traffic was terri-" Merlin froze.

"You cant use that lie on me. I taught it to you." Arthur said from Merlins chair as he took off his sunglasses.

"Arthur?" Merlin breathed.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Merlin screamed and ran to his husband, quickly jumping on Arthurs lap sideways.

"Ow, ok Merlin that hur-" He was caught off by Merlin smashing their lips together in a desperate and heated kiss. Merlin ran his hands through the soft golden hair that he hadnt seen in a month.

Merlin pulled his lips away with a pop. He stared at Arthur, who seemed to be lost in space. Merlin frowned.

"Arthur..."

"Wow." Arthur breathed. "I cant believe I lived so long without that." He turned his gaze to Merlin and smiled.

Merlin smiled back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Merlin grabbed Arthurs face with both hands and brought their lips back together in a more gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled again.

Arthur took a deep breath. "So, Mr. Pendragon, have plans for lunch?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to check my schedual."

Arthur reached forward and opened Merlins folder. "Lets see, nothing, nothing, nothing."

Merlin laughed as he watched Arthur make a big red X with a marker in his folder.

"Hmmmm, look at that. It says right here that you have a lunch date with the boss. Hm, you cant let him down, you wouldnt want to get fired."

Merlin lightly slapped Arthurs shoulder, then got off his lap. "So what happened? Last night you told me you made the deal. Then an hour ago you said another week..." Merlin stopped himself. "You got the deal yesterday didnt you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I got the deal last week."

Merlin frowned at that. "Last week?"

Arthur nodded. "I decided to make a double buy."

Merlins mouth slightly open. "What does that mean?"

Arthur smiled. " You know how, we were rich before. That doesnt compare to how much we have now."

Merlin grinned. "What did you buy?"

Arthur smiled. "It's a surprise, for Saturday." He got off the seat and walked over to Merlin. "Ready for lunch?"

Merlin still had the grin on his face. "What did you buy me?" He asked.

Arthur raised an eye brow playfully. "What makes you think I bought you something."

Merlin giggled as he followed Arthur to lunch. "Wheres my aniversary present? I know thats what you bought."

They make me happy and lift the only spirit I have so, Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Arthur shut the door closed with his foot, his lips stuck to Merlins. A month had been too a long without his love. Without feeling the soft skin and tasting the sweetness of Merlins lips.

Arthur pulled his lips away to pull Merlins shirt over his head. He threw the shirt onto the floor by the door then brought their lips back together, inhaling into the kiss then sucking Merlins lips.

Their kiss was so desperate, their heavy breathing could be heard through out the room.

Merlin didnt want to waste any time with Arthurs fancy shirt buttons, so he ripped the shirt open, quickly rubbing his hands up and down the broad chest and shoulders he hadnt felt in a month. Of course Arthur didnt mind for the now ruined shirt, he was very amused and couldnt hold back his laugh.

The laugh quickly faded as he pushed Merlin back against the couch. Both of them falling with Arthur right on top. He slid one hand down and undid Merlins pants button and zipper with one hand.

Merlin moaned loudly into the kiss. "Hurry." He breathed. Then brought the hungry lips back together. He ran his hands acoss Arthurs shoulders and back, clinging and not wanting to let go. He loved Arthurs soft skin and he loved the feel of the bigger mans body on top of his smaller.

"Take me." He whimpered into the kiss.

Arthur laughed again. "Yeah. I'm going to take you." He pulled the pants off in one swift motion. He bit his bottom lip then lowered his head and began kissingand licking Merlins stomach.

Merlin shut his eyes at the feel of Arthurs warm wonderful tounge, his mouth slightly open. He couldnt help the giggle when Arthur stuck his tounge in his belly button.

Arthur raised his head and chuckled as he stared at Merlins face.

Merlin opened his eyes and stood smiling. He watched as Arthur leaned a little up and undid his own pants, then let them fall to the ground. Merlin bit his bottom lip when he saw Arthurs hard cock standing proud through his boxers.

"Look what you did, Merlin." Arthur playfully scolded. "What am I going to do with this now?"

Merlin smiled, then opened his legs wide. "I can think of something."

XOXOXOXO

The door opened, funny it wasnt unlocked.

The persons mouth opened wide at the sight of the messed up living room. The black gym shoes stepped over clothes, a lamp and the small table the lamp stood on. There was food wrappings on the floor.

Chocolate cheery wrappers, a empty bottle of champange, three bottles of whipped cream, more than one banana peal, an empty ice cream box...

Then there were the noises coming from the bedroom.

The person slowly made their way over to the bedroom door. Why were there moans of pleasure coming out of the room? Merlins cries could be heard, pleading for "more" and "harder".

Then there were another mans moans.

The persons eyes widen, they shook their head. They brought their hand to the door knob and pushed the door open. "What the hell are you do-"

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh my god!" Morgana yelled. She quickly shut her eyes then shut the door.

Merlin stood breathing heavily through his mouth as he stared up at Arthur. He took a deep breath and threw his head on Merlins chest. "She couldnt wait another two minutes." Arthur growled.

"Um...no." Morgana answered from the other side of the door.

Arthur shook his head. He reached over and grabbed two robes. One white for him and handed the black to Merlin.

They came out of the bedroom and found Morgana picking up banana peals from the floor. She held one out with two fingers. "What the hell were you guys doing here?"

"You interupted what we were doing here." Arthur said annoyed.

Morgana stared shocked. "You used all this food... for that?"

Merlin walked out of the bedroom now, his hair all messed up and his arms crossed. "What can I say? We missed lunch, I was hungry."

Arthur smirked. "Very hungry."

"Ew. Too much informaton." Morgana dropped the peal back onto the floor. "Besides, Arthur, you werent suppose to be here for another week. I thought Merlin was..."

Arthurs brows raised while Merlins gaze dropped to the floor.

"Morgana, how could you think Merlin would do something like that?" Arthur scolded.

Morgana sighed. "I'm sorry Merlin. But if your husband isnt here, and you're making... those sounds, what am I suppose to think?"

Merlin nodded. "I get it." He said low, then smiled a little. "But you have to understand Morgana, theres only one man I want. Only one that can satisfy me."

Arthur tried to hold back a laugh as Morgana shook her head. He turned back to his sister. "What did you come for Morgana? I want to get back to business."

"Ok, Arthur. You really have to stop already. Besides, i'm doing it for your own good."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Morgana sighed. "Uthers been let out on parole."

Arthur stared for a short moment before his mouth slightly open. He quickly turned to see Merlin heading back into the bedroom. Arthur blinked and stared down at the tiled floor.

"Want me to talk to him?" Morgana asked.

Arthur turned back to Morgana, he shook his head. "It's ok. I'll talk to him." He sighed again.

Morgana nodded. "Well, I uh... i'll leave you two alone."

Arthur nodded. "Thanks Morgana." He watched as his sister left the house. When he was sure she was gone, Arthur walked to the door and made sure it was locked. Then he made his way over to the bedroom.

He looked inside to find Merlin sitting on the bed and staring down at the stab scar on his leg and tracing a finger over it.

Arthur took a deep breath and walked up to the bed. He sat down next to Merlin and wrapped an arm around him. Merlin leaned into the embrace and brought his face to Arthurs neck.

He began to sob.

Arthur shook his head and soothed Merlins hair back. "It's ok. No know i'll protect you."

"What if he finds me?"

Arthur shook his head. "Dont let him do this. You've come far already. Dont let him take that."

Merlin brought his hand to Arthurs shirt and held on tight. "Dont let me go."

Arthur nodded. "You know I wont. I'll protect you with everything I have, I promise."

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin had just come out of the shower the next morning and found Arthur was already ready to go to work.

"Arthur, if you dont mind, i'm going to be a little late today."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Something wrong?"

Merlin stared for a short moment before he lightly shook his head. He forced a smile. "No." He said low.

Arthur walked up to his husband and grabbed onto his hands. He brought both hands to his lips and sent a gentle kiss to Merlins fingers. "You sure? You know, if you dont feel like working today, you dont have to come in. I can take care of things." He whispered.

Merlin smiled. "Can you?" He asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded. "I'll just leave a couple of body guards with you."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur-"

"Meeerlin." Arthur said warningly. He tapped his husbands nose. "Either stay with the bodyguards or come into work where i'll watch you myself."

Merlin gave a half hearted laugh. He nodded. "Ok, fine. Just be here for lunch."

Arthur smirked. "Have an early apetite?" He joked.

Merlin shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Arthur teased. He reached down and pulled at Merlins robe.

Merlin laughed and gently pushed Arthur. "Go to work before you get fired."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to fire myself Merlin."

"No, but I will."

"Oh, touche'." Arthur laughed once more, before walking back to Merlin. His smile lightly faded. "No, but i'm serious. Are you ok? I mean, I cant imagine what you must be feeling."

"I'll be ok." Merlin said low.

"You dont sound like it." Arthur said just as low.

Merlin lightly laughed. "Will you just go to work?" He gently pushed Arthur towards the door and unlocked it.

"I'll be here for lunch Merlin." Arthur promised.

Merlin nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"Love you." Arthur whispered before sending a kiss to Merlins left eye.

Merlin leaned on the door frame and smiled as he watched Arthur leave. When the car was gone, Merlins smile slowly faded. He shut his eyes before sliding down the wall and bringing his knees to his chest then hugging them.

"Mr. Pendragon, are you planning to go 'anywhere' today?" One bodyguard asked with concern.

Merlin raised his head from his lap. He forced a smile. "I dont have to go to work. Why should I leave the house?" He said sarcasticly, before getting to his feet, walking in the house and shutting the door behind him.

The body guard stared at the closed door for a moment, before he turned and dialed the phone. "Mr. Pendragon. Sir, you were right. He doesnt plan on leaving anytime soon."

XOXOXOXO

Morgana followed Merlin around the house as he straightend everything. "Merlin, you have to leave the house sometime. A week is enough, and dont forget, your aniversery is tommorow."

Merlin stopped and held on to the couch pillow he was fluffing. He sighed. "I'm fine Morgana." He said low, before continueing what he was doing.

The woman stared sadly. She shook her head as she walked up to her friend. Then she grabbed his wrists, stopping him from murdering the poor pillow he was punching.

"No, you are not." She said low. She sighed again. "Merlin where is Nina?"

Merlin gulped and stared down at the pillow in his hands.

"Merlin? Merlin where is your maid?" Morgana asked again.

Merlin blinked and his eyes watered, before he began to sob.

Morgana nodded knowningly. "You fired her, Merlin. You fired her because after all this peace you've had, Uther is out. You're afraid those close to you will betray you. But you have to reazlie something, Merlin. You cant ever fire me as your friend, and you sure as hell cant fire my brother as your husband. So you're going to have to let us in sometime. Because we're not going to turn on you, no matter how far you push us back."

Merlin said nothing as he continued his crying and brought his head to Morganas shoulder.

The woman was right after all.

Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin. "You see? Now, are you going to you aniversery tomorrow, or do I have the bring the party here?"

Merlin sniffled before his brows narrowed in confusion. He raised his head from Morganas shoulder. "I thought the party was here."

Morgana raised her brows. "Uh... I know nothing." She said quickly before pulling away from Merlin and walking towards the door.

Merlin couldnt help a litte smile that came on his lips. "Morgana. You know something I dont."

"No, I dont."

"Arthurs taking me somewhere for our aniversery."

"No he's not."

"But where?" Merlin wondered. "He said he made a good amount in Brazil, and I know he bought me something. I've been trying to get a clue but he's good." Merlin playfully frowned. "Spill it Morgana."

The woman shook her head. "I always give away the surprises Merlin, but not this time. This time it's toooo good to give away. I Promised Arthur."

Merlin frowned.

Morgana shook her head more and grabbed the door knob to leave. "Nope, not going to work this time." She walked out the door.

Merlin playfully glared at the door. "Good Arthur. A little too good."

Review Please :) 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin pulled his tux over his shoulders as he stared at his reflection in the dresser's mirror. He reached out onto the dresser drawer, grabbed a comb and made sure his silk raven hair was in place, he smiled to himself then turned and left outside the bedroom. When he climbed down the stairs he saw Arthur standing near the couch.

Merlin cleared his throat.

Arthur turned around towards him and smiled wide. "Wow." He breathed. He walked over to Merlin and grabbed onto his hands. He gently squeezed Merlins hands. "You look wonderful."

Merlin smiled a little. "Thank you."

Arthur sent a gentle kiss to his loves lips. "Hey, it'll be ok. It's just this once. I promise, if you dont feel safe, i'll come back home with you and we can stay locked in our bedroom for the rest of our lives."

Merlin laughed and turned his head.

Arthur leaned forward and sent gentle kisses to Merlins neck. "You know how much i'd like that." He said.

Merlin turned back to him. "Yeah. I would too."

Arthur nodded. He took a deep breath then dug in his pocket with one hand, his other still holding Merlins. He took his hand out of his pocket and reached out and planted a small box in the middle of Merlins palm. Then he turned away, smiling to himself as he got a glimps of Merlins shocked face.

Merlin looked up from the black small box to Arthurs back, smiling. Merlin reached out his other hand and opened the box. He eyes widen and he gasped. "Arthur..." He looked back up at his love.

"I couldnt get the other one I bought you back last year. So I bought you a new one."

Merlin stared down at the 15.3 carat Radiant yellow Diamond ring. The exact same ring Arthur had given Merlin as an engagement gift. He shook his head. "Y-you didnt have to do that, Arthur." He looked back at at Arthur.

Arthur stared Merlin in the eye as he slowly walked back to his love. "I know. You tell me that over and over. But you have to realize, I will do what I wish with my money. As long as it means giving you everything you deserve."

Merlin smiled. He walked up to Arthur and wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. "I love you." He sent a gentle kiss to Arthurs lips. "I trully do. But I dont want you to think-"

"Merlin, I told you before, I understand you are not using me."

"But-"

Arthur brought his finger to Merlins lips. "Sssh. Dont argue with me. You know i'll win."

Merlin smiled again. He looked down at the box in his hand. "I love it, Arthur. I loved it since the day you proposed."

Arthur stared down at the ring too. He reached out and gently grabbed it. He pulled the ring out of the box, then placed the small box on the coffee table.

He reached out and grabbed Merlins hand. Arthur slowly slipped the ring on Merlins finger. "Will you Merlin make me the happiest man and allow me to shower you with gifts, no questions asked?"

Merlins eyes trailed up from the ring to Arthurs eyes. He smiled wider. "Yes."

Arthur nodded. "Good. Because even if you said no, i'd still do it."

They both laughed.

Arthur walked over to the door, still holding Merlins hand. He moved to the side and gestered for Merlin. "My love first."

Merlin still smiled and walked out of the house.

XOXOXOXO

They arrived at the party about 20 minutes later. There were already plenty of people and Morgana was helping to sit guests. She smiled to a couple then turned to Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana smiled wide and quickly walked over to them. When she reached them she threw her arms around Merlin. "I'm so happy you came." Then she turned and gave her brother a hug. When she pulled back, she smiled. "I cant believe it's been a year already." She shook her head. "You two are very lucky to have someone who loves you so much."

"Thank you Morgana." Merlin said smiling.

Morgana gestered to the front of the room. "Well, the guests of honor sit over there. Where the red table cloth is."

Arthur nodded. "Merlin, why dont you go sit down? I have something I want to disguss with my sister."

Merlin looked from one to the other suspiciously, then nodded. "Ok. I'll be waiting." He sent a kiss to Arthurs lips before turning and walking towards the front.

Arthur glanced at Morgana. "Do you have the papers?"

Morgana nodded. "You both just need to sign them and the palace in the upper town is yours."

Arthur nodded. "Thanks Morgana. I cant believe you actually found one in town."

Morgana nodded again. "Me too. Its a small palace. But it's just for the two of you. I think it's a wonderful idea."

Arthur smiled and sent a kiss to his sisters cheek. 'I better check on Merlin before he starts to miss me."

Morgana gave a small giggle before waving her brother off.

Neither of them noticed the black van parked just outside the gates of the party, or the man leaning against the gates, staring with hungry eyes at the most beautiful creature at the Aniversary party. The creature that would soon be his.

Review Please :)  



	5. Chapter 5

So I had this Merthur dream last night, right? To make it short, Arthur was married to (gags) Gwen. Gwen was actually watching (and smiling) as a woman from another kindom tortured servants from Camelot. Then my dream turns to Merlin and Arthur on a hunt. They get ambushed, Merlin gets burried by some tree branches, but not enough to kill him. Arthur is shocked and cant move. Another knight walks up to the rubble. Merlin, who is too shocked to think, raises his hand from the rubble and sends the knight flying with magic shot from his palm. Arthur sentences Merlin to death for having magic. Only no matter how many times he tries to hang Merlin, Merlin comes out alive, and Arthur takes it as a sign.

The end of my dream, Arthur takes Merlin, kisses him and they run away. =D Trust me, it may not sound too exciting now. But this is the short version of my dream.

chapter5

Merlin had been walking around for a good hour, speaking with people he didnt reconize. He was beginning to feel iritated and somehow a little silly. Most of these people just made jokes about how he used to be poor and now he had all the money in the world. "And not to metion a very sexy husband." Then they made jokes about how they could use some of that money and asked Merlin for one of his credit cards.

Merlin shook his head and glanced at Arthur, who was also speaking with some guests. And Arthur seemed to know he was being watched and turned to Merlin. Merlin forced a smiled, but also had a pleading look.

Arthur licked his lips when he seemed to realize his loves distress. He pointed to the drinks, then to the back entrance and blew at himself with his hands.

Merlin nodded, understanding. Because thats what he wanted to do in the first place. Get air.

So he skipped the drinks and walked straight outside where he inhaled a deep breath of fresh warm air. Merlin ran his hands through his dark raven hair and couldnt help but smile.

No one knew him as well as Arthur. His husband always knew what Merlin needed to be calm and keep it together. Arthur knew Merlin liked apple jam on his toast and that Merlin prefered plain milk over coffee and yellow cake over chocolate.

Merlin didnt like going to bed late. That was unless there was a good reason, and that reason being Arthur and a full night of hot and steamy sex all over the house.

Merlin laughed to himself and leaned over a rose bush and taking a light sniff. He took one deep breath then turned to leave but something across the small trail of concrete that led to the gate caught his eye.

A small girl looking around.

Merlin frowned and slowly made his way over. When he reached her, he kneeled. "Hey, whats wrong?" He wiped at one of her tears.

"My friend lost his dog." She lightly sniffled.

"Thats sad." Merlin whispered.

The girl nodded. "He just got him." She explained.

Merlin tilted his head. "Whats the dogs name?"

"Love."

"And whats your name?" He asked.

"Stacy."

Merlin nodded and got to his feet. "Well, Stacy, I think you're too little to be walking around alone."

"I'm not little, i'm six. And i'm not alone, my friend is waiting for me at the park." She pointed across the street where a small park was.

Merlin nodded. "How about I take you to the park and the three of us can look for your friends dog together?"

Stacy nodded. "I'll go tell him to wait for you." She ran towards the park.

"Wait, Stacy! I have to tell Arthur where i'm going!" He ran after the little girl that ran too fast for a six year old.

When Merlin reached the park, the little girl was there but no little boy. Stacy was leaning down towards a small white dog.

Merlin couldnt help a small smile. "Stacy, wheres your friend?"

The small girl looked up with huge brown eyes. "Behind you." She answered.

Merlin frowned. He blinked then turned. His eyes widen. "You." He gasp, before a big gloved hand slapped over his mouth and an arm around his waist, holding his body close.

Merlin stared shocked at the sight of the man who had taken him to Uther last time. Which meant, this man was working for Uther. Merlins eyes widen. He was going to take him back to Uther. He struggled and tried to kick, but this familiar man was too strong.

The man smiled at the little girl. "See, I found my pet. You can have the dog."

Stacy smiled wide. "Thank you!"

Merlin whimpered as he was pulled away from the park. He tried to kick again.

"Take it easy Merlin." The man taunted in Merlins ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. Yet." He added, then began to laugh.

Merlins brows narrowed. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes and tried bitting the hand, forgetting that it wore a glove. When it didnt work, he reopened his eyes. The panic set in when he realized they were in front of a black van.

With all his might, Merlin brought his head forward then slammed it back against the mans face.

Merlin fell forward and began to scream.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur looked around the party. "Morgana!" He yelled over the loud music as he walked up to his sister. "Have you seen Merlin?"

The beautiful woman shook her head, her black hair falling in her face.

Arthur sighed. "He went to get some air at the back entrance, but I cant find him anywhere."

Morganas brows narrowed. She stopped dancing and grabbed onto her brothers arm. Before leaving though, she sent a soft kiss to Lances lips. "I have to help find Merlin, because he tends to find trouble." She explained.

Lancelot nodded. "So you told me before. I'll help."

Together the three of them went to find their Merlin.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin only let out half his scream, before a hard punch was sent to his face. His back hit the black van before his world went black.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin groaned as he woke up his head spinning. He was only half glad that where he was had a little dark. He felt that he was laying on some kind of carpet that actually spell like new car.

Merlin groaned again as he tried to lift himself. Then the panic set in. Merlin found that his legs were bound together. With what, he couldnt make out, but whatever it was, the same material was holding his wrists together in front of him too.

He tried pulling his arms apart, but the binds were tight. Merlin started breathing heavily through his nose as he struggled harder. He lay on his back trying to seperate the binds on his legs.

He whimpered, and Merlin found that he couldnt even speak. Not with the cloth around his mouth and tied in the back of his head.

Merlin panicked even more. He took a few deep breaths through his nose, before he began to bang with his feet on whatever it was he was laying on and screamed even though it came out muffled.

Merlin shut his eyes and took a few more deep breaths, before he started banging harder.

Just as Merlin began to muffle scream again, a door slid open.

Merlins head snapped towards the door. His brows narrowed at seen the same man there. The man that made his life a living hell last year, when he first beat him then took him to Uther to die.

Merlin lost his breath and his eyes widen. He was taking Merlin to Uther!

Merlin started screaming again and kicked.

"Stop it. Merlin stop it. STOP IT!"

Merlin stopped his kicking and stared straight at the man. "Mm Hm!"

The man raised an eyebrow and stared.

"HM MM! HM MM!"

The man reached out and pulled down the rag that was covering Merlins mouth. "What was that?"

Merlin stared with narrowed brows, his breathing still quick. Merlin gulped deep before hissing. "Bastard."

The man begin to laugh. "Oh. Right." He stared at Merlin for a little longer, before his smile faded and he sent the back of his hand across the pale face.

Merlin yelled when his face was turned from the slap. Tears stinging his eyes because of the burning feeling on his cheek.

"You dont talk to me like that Merlin. Do you understand?" When he got no answer he reached out and pulled Merlins face to face him. He saw that tears were at the corners of the beautiful blue eyes. "Do you?"

Merlin nodded twice, scared of the pain of another slap. Usually a slap wouldnt hurt him, but because of his violent passed with Uther, Merlin didnt think he could take any sort of pain.

The man smiled and nodded. "I'm Cenred, your new master."

Merlin stared for a second before his brows narrowed. "I dont belong to anyone."

Cenred chuckled. "You have spark, I like that." His eyes trailed down Merlins body. When the mans eyes stood staring at Merlins chest, Merlin couldnt help but follow the gaze. Maybe there was something there, who knew. But thats what always happened when he was at school when he was younger. There was always a spot or stain of food since Merlin was clumsy, and the mean big bullies, instead of warning Merlin, they would point and laugh after staring for about half an hour.

But Merlin looked down and didnt see anything stains. What he did see made his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. His chest was expose. It seemed that while Merlin had passed out, Cenred took it upon himself to remove Merlins tux jacket then opened the first few buttons on the white dress shirt that lay underneathe.

Merlin gulped and glanced back up towards his capture. What the hell did this man think? This... Cenred was looking at Merlin like he was the last piece of chocolate cake. Merlin wasnt a slave to anybody... well maybe to Arthur. They had their little midnight games, but...

Ahem, beyond the point.

Wait a minute. Merlin thought as he realized something. "You're not going to take me to Uther?" He asked confused.

Cenred gave a wide smile. "Why would I give away something he gave me?"

Merlins brows narrowed a second before he squinted. "What?" He breathed.

Cenred smiled dark. His dark eyes staring into Merlins light blues. "I have special plans for you."

Short chapter, I know I have ALOT of stories i'm working on all at once.  
Reiew Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! I missed this story. I know you did too. You might have to reread it to remember what it's about, but... more exciting, eh? Please don't hate Cenred too much xD

chapter7

Arthur was sitting down on a couch, Morgana next to him, then Lance next to the woman, holding her hand. Arthur stared around at the now empty party room with narrowed, worried eyes.

"Where is he?"

Morgana gulped dryly then reached out and grabbed her brother's arm. "That's what the cops are here to find out." She whispered sadly. Then eyed the cops who were looking around outside with flashlights.

"Be glad for your status, Arthur."

The brother and sister looked at Lance.

"You have the money, so the cops know there is a chance that if Merlin really is missing and they don't look, you could sue the pants off of them."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Lancelot's brows raised. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Of course you didn't." Morgana said low. She turned back to her brother. "What he means is, if you were any other person, the police wouldn't have a search party out here until Merlin was missing 24 hours."

Arthur blinked

"And he's right." Morgana whispered. "This is when you should be proud of being called a Pendragon, Arthur."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin struggled and pulled, anything to get away from the bedroom Cenred was now pulling him inside. "Let go!"

Cenred easily dominated the weak, smaller boy. But to be sure he really had the upper hand, the man sent a slap to Merlin's face, stunning the boy so he had to close his eyes long enough to pull his hands over his head and use a pair of cuffs to tie his wrists to a metal pipe over his head.

Merlin grunted when his arms were pulled roughly. He exhaled a deep breath then opened his eyes and stared at Cenred, who stared back with an unreadable expression.

Merlin looked up and saw that his hands were cuffed together, one end of the cuffs were tied to one end of another, then cuffed to the pipe above.

Merlin's blue eyes trailed back to Cenred. "Why are you doing this?" He said low.

Cenred didn't answer. He only turned and walked near the bed then kneeled down. Merlin heard the man looking through something, then Cenred leaned up and turned to the Merlin's trembling form.

Merlin's eyes traveled to the man's hands, but Cenred had whatever he had behind his back. He walked over to Merlin.

Merlin tried running but only his legs seemed to move, seeing as how his hands were cuffed and he couldn't go anywhere.

The man reached him then leaned closer and pressed his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin quickly pulled his lips away.

"Now, Merlin. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Merlin's answer, he sent his foot out and kicked Cenred in the leg. The man only grunted and took a huge step back. His brows suddenly narrowed, making him look much more dangerous.

"Fine." He reached out and grabbed Merlin's hair in a harsh grip. Then quickly brought his other hand to the boy's throat.

Merlin scream and again tried to kick, it didn't take long for Cenred to do what he wanted and he pulled away with a satisfied look on his face. Merlin's eyes widen at the feel of the cold heavy metal around his neck. His breathing quickened more.

"What is that?" He asked shakily when Cenred turned and picked up a box he had to hold on to with both hands.

The man turned back around with his finger pointing down. "I don't want to hurt you. So say you love your master, Merlin, and I'll go easy on you."

Merlin's brows narrowed in anger. After what he was doing, the man excepted Merlin to love him! He didn't even like him at the moment. "Never!" The boy spat. He suddenly scream when there a shock around his neck that lasted at least three seconds long, but it felt much longer. He gasped for breath when the shock ended and he looked back at Cenred.

"Let's try this again."

Merlin eyed the device with an even more worried face.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur stood in the middle of his living room, a look on his face that easily said sadness. The blond blinked his royal-blue eyes and looked towards the photo at the small lamp table near the couch. He walked over and lifted the picture of his and Merlin's wedding picture. Arthur in a black tux, Merlin in a white one. Arthur had never seen a bigger smile on Merlin. His perfectly white teeth showing thought pale-pink lips. His raven hair shined in the light the photographer had stuck over their heads, also making the bright red back ground look even brighter.

Arthur brought his lips to the photo right over his love. He kept his lips there for a few short seconds before finally shutting his eyes and breaking into sobs, making his shoulders shake violently. He held the photo close to his chest , making sure to not move his lips from Merlin.

Why does Merlin always have to go missing during what is supposed to be their happiest times? Where ever he was, Arthur knew Merlin didn't go on his own terms. Especially since the cops found his cell phone in the park across the street.

Arthur knew Merlin needed air that night, because of all the visitors at their anniversary party. Why didn't he go with him? He was his husband, he was supposed to look after him.

If something happened to Merlin, Arthur would never stop blaming himself. He felt it was what he deserved.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana wiped the makeup off her face as she got ready for bed. She looked down to throw the tissue into the waste basket then looked up. The woman gasped, but suddenly took a deep breath. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Lance leaned down and kissed her hair.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "It's ok. I'm just... really jumpy is all." Then she sadly shook her head. "My brother and Merlin, they have it hard, you know?"

Lance nodded.

"Now Merlin's missing... again." She sighed. "I just want them to be happy."

Lance smiled. "I know Arthur wants Merlin back, but he wants you to be happy too. I know he does care about you."

Morgana nodded. "I know. But I don't want to tell him yet." She said knowingly.

Lance sighed then turned towards the bed then threw himself down.

"Lancelot." Morgana stood up, her white gown reaching only her thighs, and walked over to the bed then slowly straddled the man's thighs. Lance couldn't help but reach out and grab the woman's firm thighs.

"You have to realize that I don't want to feel happy when Arthur is so miserable."

The man's hands slowly slid up until his hands touched Morgana's hour-glass shaped waist. "I know." Lance agreed. "But we have a right to feel happy too."

Morgana smiled sweetly. "I know." She grabbed his strong hands and brought them to her lips. "And we will have our moment. But right now this is about Merlin. I don't want to tell them about the proposal just yet."

She leaned down and sent a kiss to his lips. "Or the baby." She whispered.

Review Please :)


End file.
